WEAPON
by Dribble and dabble
Summary: A desire to be strong lies in everyone but what price are you prepare to pay


Disclaimer: My spin of naruto purely fanfiction

In the deep of the night as snow drift down from the sky, covering the land with a blanket of pure white. The sound of laughter can be heard as family and couple stay together.A young boy huddle in a corner of an alley as he look on with envy at those with the warmth of family. The child is dress in rags and cover in filth, a fate that no child ever deserve. The only thing that his parent left him is a small metal tag with the words naruto carve upon it which he take to be his name.

The child will soon come a crossroad of his life, a choice that would change his life. However, if another chance is given, he will not change it for anything.

A burly man dress in a simple overall walk into the alley with staggering step as he swag the bottle of liquor in his hand. The man face is flush red from the amount he drank, he have a bad week . He just been lay off from work and even better, he found that that his wife have a man outside. Seeking to drown his sorrow in the bottle, he was thrown out after not having enough money to purchase and for causing a scene.

"Stupid Bar, stupid world!" The man yell as he take a swig from the bottle. He only took one more step before falling to the ground. Blood flow from the man nose as he pick himself. The curses that come out of his mouth were the most foul and vile things possible and many many of them are frankly quite impossible. The man seek for the item that cause him to stumble.

He notice a pile of quivering rags, the man give a kick to the piles. A cry of pain sound out from the pile shocking the man as a glimmer of anger flash in the man eyes as the fact that the piles is the source of him tripping hit his drunken mind.

"So you are the one that cause me to trip." the man yelled out as he vicious kick the pile. Scream of pain sound from the pile along with the sharp sound of bone breaking. Moment later, the man stop his assult as he sit down on the floor resting against the wall. snores from the man is heard shortly as the man drift into his sleep.

The bloody figure crawl on the floor as he tried to leave only for feel pain all over his body. Within the mind of the child, various emtion and thoght flash like lighting.

Three dominate his mind.

Hatred of the world that show him no care.

Envy of what he cannot grasp.

A desire to be stronger than anyone.

A voice bring the boy out his though." Do you desire to power?"

The boy open his eyes, the sight he see is tainted red as blood flow into his eye yet a crimson hair woman dress in an exquisite kimono pull down at the shoulder showing a great deal of cleavage, that will offend the decency of a lot of people stand in front of him. Her skin is delicate porcelain with feature that look predatory giving her a wild and unrestrain feel.

"I ask again, do you desire power?' the woman repeated herself. The only reply the child can give is a nod but the woman is satified with it as she raise her hand, she thrust her index and middle finger toward the drunken man. A patch of red begin to spread on the man chest as he gurgle and cough out blood.

"Now repeat the aria as i unlock your chakra core." the woman say as she place her hand on the back of naruto.

Naruto wanted to ask what is she doing but a warmth feeling enveloped him as he feel tingling sensation running within his body. He feel an strength that he does not know of release in him.

"A weapon is but common steel, awareness from desire, living for bloodshed. Weapon of carnage forge by mind and body, unrivaled and unmatched. strength through blood and death."

The words run in naruto mind, a desire rush forth. A desire for blood, carnage and death. Wisps of black smoke float from the corpse of the drunken man as naruto inhale it woman finally lifted her hand off naruto who raise himself into a sitting position.

"Who are you?" naruto croaked out."And what do you want from me?"

"Me, i believe the world know me as the original sin, kyuubi." The woman say with a smile."As for what i desire, you will know when you are strong enough. by the way, you are now a WEAPON."

"WEAPON?" A confused naruto repeated as it make no sense to him.

"I have convert your body and chakra into something different. Your body can now absorb the essence of metal gaining their strength but i would advise you to absorb metal with less impurity. Your chakra is have only the ability to pierce and cut like this." with the last word say, the woman once again thrust her finger forward.

Perhaps now that naruto can use chakra, he see a black chakra blade form from the woman finger stabbing into the wall with her movement. As she move her finger, chips and dusts fall from the wall revealing the word lady.

"You can call be Lady. The possibilities as WEAPON is endless as you can emulate any weapon as long as you have the skill and imagination. Don't disappoint me. Haha." With that say, Lady slowly fade out of sight.


End file.
